


Primal

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: When Thane and Shepard are caught in a room with a strange aphrodisiac gas, neither expects to succumb. When they do, they are forced to acknowledge the feelings they'd both been hiding for each other.





	Primal

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 7: Aphrodisiacs
> 
> I tagged noncon due to the consent issues present with aphrodisiacs.

  
  


Thane slammed Jane against the wall, his hands on her thighs lifting her to wrap them around him. His fingers dug into her, the strength in his body stunning her.

He didn’t carry size the way Grunt did, the way Kaidan did. If anyone knew nothing about drells, they might think their lithe frames showed weakness. However, denser muscles meant Thane was easily as strong as either of the other two. 

He ground his hips against her, his cock pushing against her even through their clothing. They’d gotten her armor off when she’d felt overheated just after the gas had filled the small chamber. It had left her in the tank top and leggings she wore beneath it, the sweat clinging the material to her.

Thane had removed his jacket, tossing it over a crate near the back wall. The scent of his toxin, a mixture of pepper and something oddly sweet filling the space, increased by his own sweating. It seemed whatever the gas that had filled the room they found themselves locked in had lifted their temperatures.

The rest of what it did became clear when Jane hadn't been able to stop staring at Thane, at the way his scales caught the light, at the way his tongue would dart out and swipe across his full bottom lip. Thane’s reaction had been less obvious at first, but then far more when he’d all but tackled her against the wall.

“I’m sorry,” he groaned against her ear even as his body didn’t stop. One of his hands, the one not gripping her ass, slid up her side to cup her breast through her top. “I can’t help it; I can’t stop this voice in my head telling me to do this.” 

Jane dug her fingers into his shoulders, bowing her back to angle her hips so he could rub against her harder. “If you stop, I swear I’ll shoot you.” 

His laugh was thin, but he closed his fingers around her nipple in a pinch. 

Jane arched against him, rolling her hips for more friction, needing more. Whatever gas had been in that room had to have been some type of aphrodisiac, and they hadn’t lasted more than thirty minutes before they’d given in.

Thane pulled her from the wall, then eased her down, more gentle than she expected. Not that gentleness lasted long. He turned her, leaning her over a crate in the room with a hand to her back, between her shoulder blades. It pressed her breasts against the hard surface of the container, the rough texture rubbing against her pebbled nipples even through her top.

He left that hand there to keep her still while his other pulled down her leggings, taking her underwear with them. No preamble, no hesitation, no warning before he pressed his fused fingers into her. It stretched her, having been a while since the last time she’d had sex, but it felt amazing.

She moaned, loud and unashamed and desperate. She didn’t feel like her right then. She wasn’t Commander Shepard, she wasn’t worried about anything else. She was just a woman who’d do any begging needed to get the man beside her to fuck her. The way she was leaned over the crate, the filthy position, the way neither had any control, it made her tremble as he worked her loose with his fingers. Both lived by such strict rules, by absolute control, and that control had been wrested from them both.

She wanted to beg, but the words seemed too difficult. Anything more than a moan or whine seemed too fucking difficult. 

As if he understood it, Thane moved behind her, his knees on the ground outside of hers. Leather pressed against her thighs, saying he hadn’t disrobed. For a moment it confused her, until the heated head of his cock pressed against her. He must have just worked the material away, not that she cared anymore.

Pressure increased, and she released a whine. He was thick, much thicker than she was used to, and had she not been drugged by whatever had been in that gas, she’d have thought twice about then. 

Instead, she arched her back and pressed back.

His hands closed around her hips, the rough edges of his scales against her skin. “Relax, siha.” His voice came out on a low growl.

Jane dropped her head against the crate and forced herself to take a deep breath. As soon as her body relaxed, he slid in, a soft cry on her lips.

The head was thick and flared, like his frills, perhaps? For a moment, she wished she could see him. She wished she could have touched him, explored, done this the way it should have been done. Then he kept moving forward, pushing each inch into her, and she didn’t fucking care at all. She didn’t care what his cock looked like as long as he kept up with that. 

And he did keep up with it. Thane drove into her hard, bottoming out when his body pressed against her ass, his hands keeping her still. He pulled back, then thrust in again. Each thrust tore a cry from her throat and made her want to shift back and beg for more.

She’d pictured sex with him before, but she’d always imagined soft, gentle sex. She’d pictured timid touches and unease. Something proper, calming, all the things he was. 

What she got was the primal side of him she expected he worked hard to hide. It was the spark of whatever was beneath the years of training and obligation the hanar had instilled in him. This was the monster beneath that all, the one that allowed him to do the things he’d done during his years as an assassin.

And despite the fear she should have possible felt, Jane couldn’t muster an ounce of it. 

She surrendered to his touch, to his body, to the way he powered into her, the crate sliding forward.

He shifted her forward, the edge pressing against her hips, which gave him leverage to crouch over her, his hands moving to the box. It caged her in and gave him more power to each thrust. She grasped his wrists, trapped like a mounted animal, and yet she’d never felt better, never more in the moment, never freer. His lips came down to the nape of her neck, the deep rumble from his chest feral and dangerous, his closeness bathing her in that same spicy-sweet scent. She wanted to drown in it, in him, in that moment. 

The orgasm snuck up on her, and before she could even prepare for it, her back arched. Thane gave her no room to move as she came, his thrusts never stopping, never slowing even as she gripped down around him. It prolonged the orgasm, each stroke of that flared head against her walls setting off another spark of pleasure, setting off another wave. 

Thane gripped the box tighter, his thrusts speeding until he sunk deep and stilled, his kiss turning into a bite. His teeth sunk into her nape, his body holding her still, his cock jerking inside her. Each movement of his cock, the knowledge that he was claiming her in a way so primal, that they were connected on that level, had her shuddering.

He didn’t release her right away, his hips rocking forward every few seconds in tiny thrusts. Each one set off another wave until she shifted beneath him. He released her neck, kissing the spot before pulling out. 

Jane twisted and sat on the floor, exhausted and confused. As her head cleared, as whatever was in her system started to ease, she couldn’t believe what they’d just done. 

She and Thane had created lines in their friendship for good reason. Thane didn’t seem ready for anything. Yet, she’d allowed whatever that was to push him into something he wasn't prepared for, something he might not have wanted at all. 

Heat colored her cheeks as she met Thane’s gaze, who sat on the floor across from her, the crotch of his outfit fastened so at least she didn’t have to be reminded of that.

He opened his mouth to say something, but a banging on the door interrupted them. 

“You in there, Shep? This door will just take me a minute.” Garrus’ voice drifted past the door.

Thane’s mouth snapped shut before he hopped to his feet, his gaze dropping to where her pants were still around her knees, an embarrassed nod as if she hadn’t realized.

She hadn’t.

Jane used the box to get herself to her feet, then pulled her leggings back up, legs unsteady. She didn’t want to deal with Garrus, with the inevitable exam from Mordin, with even walking out of the room. What she wanted was to curl up and pretend the whole thing didn't happen, and judging from the way Thane avoided her gaze, he wanted the same.

Just great. 

 

#

 

Jane waited for the medi-gel to be delivered, a cup of coffee on the table beside her couch. She didn’t usually need any, but when she’d stripped out of her clothing and showered, she’d found scratches on her knees. She had no desire to go see Chakwas or Mordin about it, so instead had asked EDI to have someone bring her some. 

She sat on the couch, her shorts leaving her knees exposed, the steam from the coffee helping her relax. 

Each time she closed her eyes, she saw Thane. She heard his growl in her ear, felt his body in hers. How would she ever face him again?

She’d have to, of course. She’d plaster on a brave face, apologize once, then get on with their mission. She had to. She was sure he was just as eager to put it behind them.

“Commander, your medi-gel has arrived,” EDI said.

“It walked all the way here by itself? Well please, let it in.” Jane shook her head at the stupid joke before picking her coffee up and sipping it, the warm easing her. “Thank you, Chakwas,” she called out after the door slid open.

“I am afraid it is not Dr. Chakwas.” 

Jane’s eyes snapped open to find Thane standing in front of the couch, medi-gel in his hand. “I didn’t expect you’d be the one to bring it.” 

“Clearly.” His gaze dropped to the deep scrapes that covered her knees. “When I heard you required it, I assumed I had been the cause and felt it only right I bring it myself.” 

Jane wrapped her arm around her knees to hide the damage but refused to drop her gaze. Plaster on a strong face, don’t let anything show. “It’s fine. Thanks, Thane.” 

He tilted his head but came no closer, the small package of medi-gel gripped tight in his hand. “Do not hide the marks, not from me.” 

“It’s nothing-”

“-Are you afraid of me, now?” 

That had Jane’s eyebrows furrowing. “What? No, I’m not fucking afraid of you.” 

A thin laugh showed Thane’s tension. “Ah, there is that temper I have grown used to.”

“How can you think I’d be afraid of you?” 

Thane nodded toward her knees, even as they remained covered by her arm. “I harmed you. My lack of control injured you, and I would understand if perhaps you no longer felt safe around me.” His gaze dropped, and even on his face that showed so little, she saw shame. 

Part of her wanted to accept his guilt because it was easier. It took everything off her shoulders. He could feel bad, and she wouldn’t have to grovel herself, wouldn’t have to think about it anymore, could just let it bury.

But. . . she couldn’t do that. 

“Come and sit down.” 

Thane followed the order, sitting on the other couch, placing himself perpendicular to her. 

“Look at me, Thane.”

He lifted his gaze, and to Jane’s surprise, she missed what she’d seen before. That honesty, that want. He was back to hiding. 

Jane reached out and caught his hand, lowering her feet to the floor. “I’m not afraid of you, Thane. What happened? It wasn’t your fault. I don’t blame you, I’m not angry with you, and I’m not afraid of you.” 

“You refused to look at me afterward. I had thought-”

“-I’m embarrassed, okay? I hadn’t exactly gone into that job expected to have you bend me over a box. That isn’t the reputation I’ve worked hard to create. You’ve always been pretty clear about your boundaries, and I’ve always respected them, and that was a lot of boundary crossing. I didn’t know how you would feel about it, didn’t know what I thought about it, and looking at you made me have to think about it.”

Thane reached out, moving slowly until his fingers wrapped around her calf. “May I?” 

Jane nodded, rewarded by Thane pulling both of her feet into his lap. 

He tore open the medi-gel package and placed some on his finger, which he covered the scrape on her left knee with. “I am sorry I harmed you. I am not normally so rough.” 

She huffed a soft laugh, holding her coffee in her lap as she leaned back. “It’s fine, and yeah, I didn’t exactly expect you’d be a tearing clothes off, rough sex in a corner sort of person.” 

He didn’t lift his gaze from his careful work, though one brow raised. “Have you spent much time considering such things?” 

“Maybe.” 

He moved to the other knee. “We are past maybe, I believe.”

Jane winced when he applied the medi-gel to her other knee, the scratches there deeper. “Fine. Yes, I’ve thought about it before.”

“Before? I suppose I could understand why you wouldn’t feel the same now. What happened was not what it should have been.” Shame dripped from his words, self-condemnation as he finished with the medi-gel but did not remove her feet from his lap.

She set her coffee down and reached out to catch his hand. “It wasn’t bad, Thane. I’m not hiding from you because it was terrible, I’m not sitting up here by myself because it was bad. The circumstances weren’t perfect, but-” She took a deep breath to steady herself. “-I enjoyed it, okay? I know I shouldn’t have, but I did.” 

Thane twisted his hand to grasp her wrist as well, to link them. “How can you say that? I was too rough, too careless.” 

“I’m not fragile. I don’t break easily. Trust me, I can handle a little roughness.” 

He said nothing at first, gaze searching her face for long moments, thumb rubbing in soothing circles on her wrist. “Are you saying you don’t regret it?”

“I regret how it happened, that we didn’t get to choose it, and I regret it if you do, but just for me? No. I’m not sorry I got to have you, even if it was only that once.” 

He swallowed hard before pulling softly on her wrist, a request but not a demand. Jane did as he asked, moving forward and sliding into his lap. Some of the medi-gel likely rubbed off on the couch, but she didn’t care. The feeling of Thane against her was worth it. It soothed her more than the medi-gel ever could, and that fact shook her. 

“I don’t regret it either, siha, and I hope that, perhaps, it will not be only that once.” 

Jane slid her hands over his cheeks, then stroked her fingers along his frills. “Count on it.” 

  
  



End file.
